I feel lonely
by ruiiko
Summary: They were happilly in love. It could have been a happilly ever after, but things like that don't last forevever now, do they? One-shot


**There are a lack of stories of Pop... I thought it would be fun to write about him! This story is about Pop and his wife, and how they are no longer together. Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>She was the girl of his dreams. She was slender, her eyes were a dark blue, her hair was a lovely shade of light brown, which was always tied into a pony tail. Pop knew, the moment he laid eyes on her, it was love at first sight.<p>

It had all happened in secondary school. Pop was just a freshman at first. It was half way through the first semester, when she had entered school. She had moved not to long ago, and was in every single one of Pop's classes. The two became close friends quickly. They had lunch together, helped each other in class, and hung out, outside of school.

Her name was Amy.

By the end of ninth grade, they had became a couple. Most people saw it coming. They were head over heels for each other. They had each other's backs, no matter what. Time went by, and they graduated from high school. Pop was going to move onto college.

However… Amy was going to be moving again, to study. She was also going to college, but apparently, the college in Happy tree Ville hadn't any courses she was interested in taking. Pop was devastated. Amy was also upset. She loved Pop. She didn't want to leave him, but she also wanted to get a good job, and the college she planned on going to had all the courses she would need.

They broke it off.

They both knew they loved each other, but they knew a long distance relationship just wouldn't work. So, they went their separate ways.

Years past. Pop got a new girlfriend in college. It went well for a while, but something just seemed to lack in their relationship.

Amy, however, focused hard on her work. She didn't have time for a relationship… but that didn't mean she wasn't lonely.

Pop graduated a few years later. By then, he had forgotten all about Amy.

One day, he was taking a walk in the park, when he suddenly heard a scream. Gasping, he followed the scream, until he came to the source of the screaming. A young lady was being robbed of her purse by those twins, Lifty and Shifty.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Pop yelled, as they began to run. "You'll never catch us alive!" Lifty yelled with a snicker. Usually, the twins would be able to get away. Not this time. Pop snatched them up, by the end of the collars, bringing them close to eye level. "Only someone fucked up would steal from a lady." He said harshly. "Yeah, well, we are fucked up." Snickered Shifty. "For money!" The two burst into laughter.

Pop quickly snatched the purse from Shifty's hands, and dropped them to the floor. "You should be ashamed of yourselves…" He sighed. The twins exchanged glances. "Hey, wanna go tick off Splendid?" "Good idea, bro!" They ran off.

Pop sighed, glancing over to the woman. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that… those two are nothing but trouble." He handed her the purse. She giggled. "I can tell. You know them? Thank you, by the way." Pop laughed again. "Er, something like that. Are you alright?" She nods. "Fine, thank you."

Pop nodded, and began to turn, but she caught his arm. "Hey! D'you mind if I asked your name? You seem very nice. Would you want to meet up again sometime?" Pop smiled kindly. "I'd loved to. My name is Pop. Who are you?" Suddenly, the woman froze, her mouth hanging open. "Pop!"

Pop took a step back, raising his hands in front of himself. "Er… yes…. Pop…" "Do you remember me!" She asked, smiling widely. "Huh? W-we just met! What are you talking about?" He asked, very confused. "You don't remember me…? I'm Amy! We went out in high school!"

Pop froze. Amy? He looked her over, from head to toe. Now that he thought about it, she did look like the Amy he went out with in high school. She still looked the same as she did back then. His eyes softened, and he smiled widely. "Amy. You haven't changed one bit." She laughed. "The same goes for you!" Amy leapt at Pop, pulling him into a big hug.

Pop tensed up, but returned the hug. "I've missed you so much! How have things been?" Amy asked, letting go. He shrugged. "Same old same old. I missed you to. So… how about your college then?" Amy shrugged. "I… it's fine. Unfortunately, after I graduated, I didn't get accepted into my dream job…"

Pop was curious, but at the same time he felt sympathy for her. "I'm so sorry… what was that dream job, anyways?" "To be a fashion designer." Pop nodded. They were silent for a moment. "Seriously, Pop. I've missed you. Y'know, we should do something sometime. It'll be just like when we were in high school!" "I'd like that." "Great! Then, how about tonight, at the bar." "The bar?" "Sure!" Pop pondered it for a moment. Well, it could be fun. "Sure." "Meet me there at 7?" Pop nodded again. "It's a date!" Amy giggled, hugging Pop again. "I'll see you then." They said at the same time, going their separate ways.

That night, they met up at the bar. Amy's hair was free of her pony tail, soft and silky. She wore a red dress, which reached her knees. Pop was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He felt a little embarrassed. Here the two were, Amy looking amazing, and Pop dressing so… casual.

They still had a lot of fun, though.

And that night, they became a couple again.

Years went by, and the two got married. The wedding was beautiful. They were completely happy. They eventually had a baby boy.

"He's beautiful…" Amy said, looking down at her baby. His hands were so small, his eyes baby blue. Pop smiled as well. "What should we name him?" "What about… Cub?" "Cub?" "Yeah! Cub!" "Alright. Cub it is then." He smiled, leaning down to kiss Amy's head.

The next day, the family came home.

Later in the day, Amy went out to go grocery shopping. Cub was watching television in the living room. Pop was lounging on the sofa, watching over him. His phone rang. Keeping an eye on Cub, slowly, he made his way over to the phone, picking it up and putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

His eyes widened, as he heard the voice through the phone. Amy… was in the hospital… she had been in a car accident…

Panicked, and stressed out, Pop dropped Cub off at a day care, and quickly drove to the hospital. Amy was being rushed in, an oxygen mask over her face. "Amy!" He yelled, rushing to her side, as the doctors pushed her bed through the halls. "Sir, please step back!" "But-!" "Sir! She is in a very critical state!" Pop could only watch, as they pulled her bed through the doors.

The man ended up finding Amy's room, in which the doctors were trying to save her life. Her chest was torn up, and there was blood splattered across her face. "Oh… my… god… Amy…" Pop said in-between breathes, putting his hands up to his head, completely stressed out. How could this have happened? It was just so unreal!

Not only did Pop feel stressed out and depressed, but he felt anger. He figured that she might have been hit by a drunk driver. Pop was angered, that someone would drink and drive, and then hurt not only his precious wife, but more than likely other people to!

Pop paced around, pushing over a stand with hand sanitizer, napkins, needles and other medical needs. The doctors who saw didn't bother to stop him. "Amy…" He collapsed onto the seat, feeling tears come to his eyes.

The worse part of it? Amy didn't make it out alive.

He was absolutely devastated by the news. He grew depressed, and ignored his son. He felt like all of his energy was drained from his body. But he knew, that Amy would want him to take care of Cub, just like she had wanted to.

A few more years passed.

Today, Cub was turning three. Pop was taking Cub on a walk, when they stumbled upon a cemetery. Amy's grave was easy to find.

"Papa, why are we here? This place is scary…" Cub cowered behind his father. Pop smiled weakly, kneeling down to his level. "Cub, I'd like you to meet your mother?" "Mama?" Pop nodded. "She's right here." He said, pointing to her grave. "Right here?" His voice was so innocent.

"I can't see her." "She can see you, though." Cub tilted his head in confusion. "From heaven, I mean. She's always watching over you." "What is heaven?" "A place where the good people go." "Was mama good?" "Very. She loved you very much." "Was mama pretty?" Pop nodded again. "Very. She was gorgeous, in fact." "Am I groge…ous?" Cub asked, having a little trouble pronouncing "gorgeous". Pop laughed, ruffling his hair. "Yes."

"Would you like to say hi to your mother?" Cub nodded. "His mommy!" He said, waving at the grave. Pop smiled weakly at the sight. "Why didn't she answer?" Cub asked, turning back to face his father. "You ask a lot of questions." Cub laughed, and began to skip around the oak tree, which was next to Amy's grave.

While his son was doing this, Pop dropped his smile, and placed a single rose on her grave. "I miss you… so, so, so much, Amy. I wish you were here to see how much our boy has grown. I love you." He said, and stood up, stopping Cub. "C'mon, Cub. It's your birthday today. I'll bake a cake back at home." He said, scooping his son up into his arms.

"Yaay! Cakie!" Cub cheered for joy, as the two made their way out of the cemetery, on their way back home.


End file.
